In recent years, in an image forming apparatus, printing is performed on not only ordinary sheets but also various media such as a label paper, a sheet in which a paper surface is coated, a plastic medium such as an OHP and the like.
However, in the case of the media with an adhesive layer such as the label paper, if heat and pressure are applied to the media, there is a case in which glue of the adhesive layer adheres to an image carrier, a fixing device or a conveyance path. The adhering glue is not sufficiently removed by a cleaner section for removing residual toner on the image carrier. Consequently, a cleaning defect occurs, and problems such as a conveyance failure and an image defect occur in some cases.